thegleemissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Individuality
Individuality is the pilot episode on the first season of The Glee Mission in which young hopefuls compete for a role on The Glee Life. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Mathew Morrison Homework Assignment Winner: Natalia Eliminated: Chase The Episode Everybody is arriving at the Glee House, unpacking there stuff and greeting each other. Robert Ulrich enters and everyone goes on the couches. Robert: Hi, everyone! Everyone: Hi, Robert! Robert: You guys must be excited to be here. Gavin: Oh Yeah! Sara-Beth: This is so cool! Robert: Anyways, this week’s theme is… The contestants wait impatiently. Robert: Individuality! Chase, Natalia and Peetri: Yes! (They give each other high fives) Robert: And your homework assignment will be…This Is The Life by: Amy MacDonald. Most contestants looks excited expect for Alex. ALEX CONFFESSION CAM: I don’t know this song, I’ve never heard of it either. This should be interesting. Robert: You will choose your lines and chorography it. And a guest mentor from Glee will be judging you. Sara-Beth: Ooh! Robert: Good Luck and have fun! They began choosing parts. Alex: Ok, who wants what? Sara-Beth: I’ll take 2! Andrew: I’d like #4. Natalia: What do you want, Margret? Margret thinks for a minute. Margret: I’ll take 3! Lyndsay: Um…sorry! I want 3! Margret: Well, I kind of called it before you did. Lyndsay: Well, I kind of wanted it before you did! Margret drops her paper and rolls her eyes. Margret: Whatever, Lyndsay! You can have it! Lyndsay (snickering and smile): Thank you. MARGRET CONFFESSION CAM (Sounding Mad/Upset): Drama! That’s just what I need…thank you, Lyndsay! SCENE CHANGE: It’s now in the class room. The kids wait as Robert enters the room. Robert: Hello! Ok, this week’s mentor is … The kids stare at the door. The door slowly opens and Matthew Morrison walks in. Everyone claps and cheers. Peetri: Yah! JOEL CONFFESSION CAM: It’s Mr. Schue! That’s awesome! Robert: As you know, this is Matthew Morrison, who plays Will Schuester on Glee. Matthew: Hi guys! Robert: We asked you to preform Amy MacDonald’s This Is The Life. Let’s see how you do! This Is The Life Alex: Oh the wind whistles down Sara-Beth: The cold dark street tonight Lyndsay: And the people they were dancing Andrew: To the music vibe Gavin: And the boys chase the girls Margret: With curls in their hair Frank: While the shocked too many "just" sit way over there Peetri: And the songs get louder each one better than before Chase: And you're singing the song thinking this is the LIFE Natalia: And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size Sonny: Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight? Joel: And you're singing the song thinking this is the life Everyone: And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight? Where you gonna sleep tonight? Matthew and Robert clap as the kids sit down. Matthew: Awesome job! Robert: Yah, that was wonderful! Matthew: Chase, you were off key at your part, so I think you should practise getting it perfect. Chase: OK. Matthew: Andrew, that was great! You knew the song well and were really into it. Andrew: Why thank you! Matthew: Natalia, you also did a great job. You have a great voice and you really know how to preform! Natalia: Thanks! Robert: OK, Matthew, who is the winner of the Homework Assignment? Matthew: Well, after thinking…the winner is… They wait impatiently. Matthew: Natalia! Natalia (Blushes): Oh! Thanks! NATALIA CONFFESSION CAM: 1st Homework Assignment and I won it! I am so excited and happy right now! Robert: Congratulations, Natalia! You win a mentoring session with Matthew and a step out moment in the music video! Which is… Matthew: Part of Me by: Katy Perry! The kids cheer and are super excited. Robert: Ok, the theme of the video is the first day of school. Natalia is the new girl and she’s walking around and trying to find a group of friend. You will each be a member of a stereotypical school cliché. Matthew: Ok, Lyndsay and Joel, you two will be Preppies. Joel and Lyndsay high five each other. After, Lyndsay frowns. Joel: YAH! Lyndsay CONFFESSION CAM (Sounding Upset): I am a PREPPY?! They wear like stupid skirts ‘n’ stuff! Why did they do this to me?!?! Matthew: Preeti and Frank, you two will be Nerds. Preeti (Laughing): Really? Nerds? Matthew: Really! Frank (Laughing): Oh, Man! Matthew: Margret and Gavin will be the popular kids. Margret: Finally! I’m actually popular! Matthew: Sara-Beth and Chase, you will be a Cheerio and a jock. Sara-Beth smiles a huge smile and claps. Matthew: Sonny, Alex and Andrew will be the normal kids. Andrew (sighs happily): Thank goodness I’m normal. Robert: Ok, thank you Matthew for being here! Matthew: Thanks for having me. And Natalia, I’ll be seeing you soon! SCENE CHANGE: It’s now in the recording studio. Nikki Anders waits for everyone to come. NIKKI CONFFESSION CAM: Today, I get to see what it’s like to work with these kids in the studio. For some this’ll be easy, but for others this can be a challenge. Gavin enters the booth. Gavin: Hello, Nikki! Nikki: Hi, Gavin! Gavin: You chewed me up. Then spit me out! Nikki: Great! Thank You! Sonny enters the booth. Nikki: Hi, Sonny! Sonny: Hi! Nikki: When you’re ready. Sonny: This IS the part of me! Nikki: Whoa! Stop! You were a little high on “Is”. Sonny: Ok, I’ll try again. After failing 5 times, she finally gets it right. Chase enters the booth. Chase (singing really soft): I just wanna throw my phone away Nikki: Louder, Joel! Chase (still soft): I just wanna throw my phone away! After, a few tries… Chase: I just wanna throw my phone away Nikki: Perfect! You’re done! NIKKI CONFFESSION CAM: Sonny and Chase struggled the most in the booth today; this could send them to the bottom three. SCENE CHANGE: It’s now in the dance room. Zach Woodlee is choreographing the dance. Zach: And a 1-out, 2-in, 3-twist, 4-out. They all are dancing pretty well, except for Frank. Zach: (To Frank) Frank! You aren’t in sync with everyone else! (To everyone) Let’s try it again! ZACH CONFFESSION CAM: I’m surprised. They’re doing better than I thought I would. But, Frank isn’t doing that good…he needs to step it up during the video if he doesn’t wanna go home. SCENE CHANGE: It’s now in the music video set. Everyone is in their costumes and is waiting for Erik White, the director. ''' '''Robert, Zach and Nikki are sitting a watching them film. Erik walks in. Erik: Good Morning! Are we ready to shoot a video? Everyone: Yah! Erik: Alright! Let’s start with Natalia walking down the hall. And…ACTION! Natalia slowly walks down the hallway, looking confused. Natalia: Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade She walks up to Gavin and Margret. Gavin puts his arm around her and winks. Margret gets upset. Erik: Cut that was Awesome! Margret, you look so jealous! Margret: Aw…Thanks! Robert (To Zach and Nikki): Margret is doing great! Nikki: I know she’s a really good actress. Zach: I agree! Erik: It’s alright…Joel and Lyndsay are up! Joel and Lyndsay walk on the set. Erik: And…ACTION! Natalia walks towards Joel and Lyndsay. Joel: You took my light, you drained me down. Lyndsay (She looks really angry and she isn’t really trying when she sings): That was then. And this is now. Erik (frustrated): CUT! (He walks up to Lyndsay) Can you try and act more? You’re just standing like a statue! And you aren’t really singing. Lyndsay: Whatever…can I at least get out of this crappy clothes? Erik: Lyndsay, you’re character wears this… Lyndsay (crosses her arms): Well, I don’t! Joel: Lyndsay, just do it! And stop being a brat. Lyndsay (gives evil eyes to Joel): Shut up, Joel! This is none of your business, why don’t you go be a wide load somewhere else! Joel’s eyes grew wide, it looked like he was going to start crying. Everyone in the room is shocked and stares at Lyndsay. SARA-BETH CONFFESSION CAM: Lyndsay is so freakin rude! Like, she doesn’t need to have a hissy fit on the set and talk to Erik and Joel that way. I just wanted to walk over and strangle her. Lyndsay: Why are you staring at me? (She looks at Erik) Don’t we have to finish a music video? They continue filming. Zach (To Robert and Nikki): Why did she just do that? Robert: That was not necessary. That was just rude. Nikki: I can’t believe Lyndsay said that to his face. Hours Later. Erik: Ok! Final scene, the big stage scene! Zach stands behind Erik as the kids preform on the stage in the auditorium. Frank stumbles while dancing and falls down. Erik: You Ok? Frank: Yep! Never better! He continues to dance and is a little behind everyone else. Erik: Ok! Let’s see this! Part of Me Natalia opens the door to McKinely High and stands in the hallway. Principal Figgins walks behind her. Principal Figgins: Welcome to McKinely! Natalia nods and slowly walks down the hallway, looking confused. Natalia: Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade She walks up to Gavin and Margret. Gavin (He puts his arm around her and winks): You chewed me up and spit me out Margret (Looking angry and pulling Gavin’s arm off of Natalia): Like I was poison in your mouth Natalia walks to the Lyndsay and Joel. Joel (smiling): You took my light, you drained me down. Lyndsay (waving at Natalia): That was then and this is now Natalia walks away, kind of creeped out. Natalia: Now look at me. Everyone (Natalia walks down the hall some more, looking at the group of clichés): This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Natalia walks up to Chase and Sara-Beth. Chase (staring disgusted at her): I just wanna throw my phone away Sara-Beth (points to the nerds and laughs): Find out who is really there for me Preeti (as Natalia walks towards her and Frank): You ripped me off, your love was cheap Frank (waving to Natalia and smiling a geeky smile): Was always tearing at the seams Frank, Preeti, Sara-Beth, Chase, Lyndsay, Joel , Margret and Gavin: I fell deep and you let me drown. But that was then and this is now Everyone (Natalia walks down the hall some more, looking at the group of clichés): This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Natalia sees Sonny, Alex and Andrew (The normal group of kids) and gets excited. She runs over to them. Sonny: Now look at me, I'm sparkling Andrew: A firework, a dancing flame Alex: You won't ever put me out again Natalia: I'm glowing, oh woah oh They run to the auditorium. Sonny, Natalia, Alex and Andrew: So you can keep the diamond ring. I never liked them anyway They get on stage. Sonny, Natalia, Alex and Andrew: In fact you can keep everything.'' Yeah, yeah'' Natalia: Except for me! Sonny, Natalia, Alex and Andrew (Frank, Preeti, Sara-Beth, Chase, Lyndsay, Joel , Margret and Gavin walk by pair by pair. They get curious and walk in to see what’s happening): ''This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from' me, no! '' Natalia and Everyone ('''They all dance and have fun on stage): This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. (away from me)'' Throw your sticks and stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no. This is the part of me, no, (away from me) This is the part of me, (Lyndsay: me, me, me, me, me,) no. Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.'' '''Natalia looks into the camera and winks. Erik: That’s a rap! Great work, everyone! Andrew: Awesome! Robert: We’ll meet you soon for the reveal of the bottom three! SCENE CHANGE: The kids are standing on stage and Robert, Zach and Nikki walk on. Robert: Hello. Unfortunately, we have to pick a bottom three. Zach: That means three of you will be preforming for Ryan Murphy. Nikki: And one of you, will be going home. Robert: Margret (He looks at her). Margret: Yes? Robert: You did an amazing job today and are first on the call back list! Margret: Oh, thank you! She walks off stage. Robert: Natalia, Andrew, Alex, Preeti, Joel, Sara-Beth and Gavin…You guys are also safe. Peetri: Thank you! Alex: Yah, thanks! They all leave the stage, leaving Sonny, Lyndsay, Chase and Frank. Robert: Sonny…you will be preforming for Ryan tonight. Sonny nods and frowns. Robert: Chase. Chase: Yah? Robert: You also will be preforming for Ryan tonight. Chase: Ok. Robert: Frank… Frank bites his lip. Robert: You are safe. Frank: Oh, Thank you! Thank you so much! Lyndsay frowns and puts her hands on her hips. Robert: That leaves Chase, Sonny and Lyndsay. Nikki: Let’s discuss songs…Sonny! Sonny: Yes? Nikki: Your song is Circus by: Britney Spears. Sonny (jumps up and smiles): Yes! Nikki: I take it you know it? Sonny: Oh, yah! Nikki: Chase, your song is Ain't No Sunshine by: Bill Withers. Chase: Cool… Nikki: And Lyndsay, your song is My Happy Ending by: Avril Lavinge. Lyndsay: Can I have a different one? Nikki: Um…no… Lyndsay (angry): Fine! Robert: You have two hours to rehearse, good luck! TWO HOURS LATER Ryan, Nikki, Zach and Robert are in the audience. Ryan: Ok, who’s up first? Robert: Sonny…She had trouble in the recording studio. Ryan: Bring her out! Sonny walks on stage and waves at Ryan. Sonny: My name is Sonny Martinez and I’ll be singing Britney Spears’ Circus. Circus Sonny: There's only two types of people in the world: The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe Oh baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl Don't like the backseat, gotta be first '' I'm like the ringleader I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer The dance floor is my stage Better be ready Hope that you feel the same All eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip Just like a circus Don't stand there watchin' me, Follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor Just like a circus '''Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap loudly as Sonny leaves the stage.' Ryan: That was incredible. Nikki: I know, she’s full of talent. Ryan: Who’s next? Robert: Chase, he also had trouble recording. Ryan: Let’s see him! Chase nervously walks on stage. Chase: I’m Chase and I’ll be singing Ain’t No Sunshine. Ain’t No Sunshine Chase: Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away. '' Wonder this time where she's gone, Wonder if she's gone to stay Ain't no sunshine when she's gone And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away. And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away. '''Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap and Chase bows. He runs off stage.' Ryan: not bad, not bad at all…Who’s next? Robert: Last is Lyndsay. She has quite the attitude, she was yelling at people and being rude. Lyndsay walks on stage. Lyndsay: Hello! My name is Lyndsay Willis and I’ll be signing Happy Ending by: Avril Lavinge. My Happy Ending Lyndsay: Lets talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did Was it somethinq you said Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high on such a breakable thread '' You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending. '''Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap and Lyndsay walks off stage.' Ryan: Lyndsay has an amazing voice! That kid is awesome! Zach: An attitude isn’t… Ryan: True! Nikki: Who do you think should go home? Ryan: Well, I think this person has more star quality then this person. Zach: I think people could relate to that person, though. Ryan: I think I have chosen who’s leaving, do you agree? Robert, Nikki and Zach: Yep. Meanwhile… The kids are sitting on the couches in the Glee House. ''' Sonny: I’m so scared right now; one of us is going home… Alex: I’ll miss whoever leaves, even if it’s only the first week. '''Robert walks in the room. Robert: The list is up, you can go take a look. Sonny, Chase and Lyndsay hold hands and walk out the room. Sonny slowly walks up to the list. Sonny’s Voice: I’m not ready to go home. It’s only week one, and I have so much left to show… Lyndsay slowly walks up to the list. Lyndsay’s Voice: It’s the first week and I can’t go home yet. I’m just not finished here… Chase slowly walks up to the list. Chase’s Voice: I keep telling myself I’m not going home, but really, I’m not actually sure… Sonny looks at the list. Lyndsay looks at the list. Chase looks at the list. Lyndsay smiles and squeals. Chase stares at it. Sonny tears up a bit. Not Called Back: Chase Chase frowns and turns around. The others come in and hug him/ say goodbye. CHASE CONFFESSION CAM: I’m disappointed. I had more to show to Ryan and everyone else. I’ll still fallow my dreams and be a star, I just won’t be on Glee. SCENE CHANGE: Chase is on stage with the others. Keep Holding On Chase: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... '' ''(Keep...) '' ''Keep holding on (holding on) '' '''Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through The End NEXT TIME ON THE GLEE PROJECT: Robert: The theme for this week is…Vulnerability! Natalia (To Margret): I notice Lyndsay is a total bitch to you, Marg. Margret: Yah, but she’s really close with Sonny. Erik: GET HER IN AN AMBULANCE! SOMEBODY… ANYBODY! Songs *'This Is the Life' by Amy Macdonald. Sung by The Glee Mission Contenders. *'Part of Me' by Katy Perry. Sung by The Glee Mission Contenders. *'Circus' by Britney Spears. Sung by Sonny. *'Ain't No Sunshine' by Bill Withers. Sung by Chase. *'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Lyndsay. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Chase and The Glee Mission Contenders. Gallery Title.png Natalia's outift.png|Natalia Corbalan ~ Normal Kids Peetri's outift.png|Preeti Mehra ~ Nerds Lyndsay's outift.png|Lyndsay Willis ~ Preppies Margret's outift.png|Margret Silverstone ~ Popular Kids Sara-beth's outift.png|Sara-Beth Robinson ~ Cheerios Sonny's outift.png|Sonny Martinez ~ Normal Kids Frank's outift.png|Frank Duncan ~ Nerds Alex's outift.png|Alex Sanchez ~ Normal Kids Andrew's outift.png|Andrew Bell ~ Normal Kids joel's outift.png|Joel Campbell ~ Preppies Gavin's outift.png|Gavin Grey ~ Popular Kids chase's outift.png|Chase Potter ~ Jocks Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes